Friendship Renewed
by Spirit of Auron
Summary: FFXx2Pokemon Crossover. Baralai always said he was from Bevelle, but he never seemed to say anything about his life before the Crimson Squad. What if his reasons for that were because of a friend whom went missing. Based after FFX2, somewhat AU.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Friendship Renewed (Temporary Title, until better one can be thought up)

**Rating:** T for Now

**Pairings:** Baralai **x **Kassie (Original Character, created by me)

**Author:** Spirit-of-Auron

**Editor/Beta (?):** SakuyaIsSoHOT, Tasha, Shadow Aurion of Pokerealm, Keith of Pokerealm, and others

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy and Pokemon are owned by their prospective owners, Kassie though belongs to me.

**Author's Note: This is my first official story, I've had put on here on I have written before, but my last story I wrote, I only posted on a Forum website fanfiction area. Updates will be scarce, as I write this as I have time. I accept reviews, but I won't accept flames. Anyways, Enjoy.**

Long ago in the city of Bevelle, a girl of 18 lived with a close friend, whom was named Baralai. Her name was Kassie. She and Baralai had grown up together, from the time they were born, being close neighbors, and even closer friends. Although she was a girl, Baralai was never affected by the teasing by other boys about hanging around her, and preferred her company to many of the local boys, as she would always listen to his dreams, and never throw his ideas out. She would help him expand his dreams, and was determined to help make them a reality. Baralai's latest dream was to join the new group, the Crimson Squad. He had tried to get it so that Kassie could join him on this grand adventure, but women were not allowed to join except as recorders. While the idea of being a recorder for the Crimson Squad was interesting, Kassie was too adventurous at heart to really resort to that sort of task.

Baralai was set to leave in one week, and wished to spend what little time he had left in Bevelle with Kassie, but that was never to happen. While Kassie was doing a few chores outside, she was sucked through a wormhole that had opened up near her, and was thrust into a brand new world, full of strange creatures, called Pokemon. When Baralai found out she had disappeared, he was hurt, but in his heart, he knew that he had to go and become apart of the squad. He would do it for Kassie, following his dreams, as she had always encouraged him to do. He was determined however, to find her, after the squad training was finished, using the knowledge he would gain. Kassie at the same time, was learning about the creatures called Pokemon, and trained with a team all of her own, to become stronger, hoping to one day return to her home of Bevelle and show the creatures she had discovered to her friend. Because of how the Crimson squad turned out, Baralai was not able to look for his friend, as he was in a constant struggle for his own life Eventually he became Praetor of New Yevon, and because he was so busy, and overworked, he eventually forgot about the friend he had once had, and in turn lived a life of loneliness, constantly doing paperwork, and such, keeping New Yevon under control, lest it become like before, and fights begin anew.

Kassie, in three years, had become quite the trainer, using mostly an Eeveelution team. She was out training with her pokemon, outside Celadon City, when like three year's ago, another wormhole opened, and she was flung back into Spira. She emerged, ironically enough, in the very office that Baralai was in, landing on top of him. Baralai didn't even have the chance to say anything, before she landed on him, and was knocked out from the impact. And that is where this story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends and New

**Authors Note: Okay, after the long wait, here finally is chapter 1. I was inspired partially in this chapter while I was riding the shuttle bus to my college. I had been having a hard time deciding what I wanted to happen and it finally hit me today. **

Chapter 1 Old Friends and New

Kassie shook her head, somewhat dizzy from the aftereffects of the fall and of having come through the wormhole. She looked around before realizing that she was sitting on something soft, and wasn't what she wanted to be sitting on. Kassie hurriedly got up, turned, and realized that she had been sitting on a person. Kassie turned the person onto their back, as in the course of the fall, they had fallen and were facing down. That was then she realized it was Baralai. It had been three years, but he hadn't changed that much, that which Kassie could tell. She was glad to have found her friend again. Kassie gently shook his shoulder, hoping that she could awaken him, and also hoped that she had not hurt him. Baralai soon awoke, disorientated, and confused as to what was going on. He looked to Kassie, and as he didn't remember her that well, asked, "Who are you?"

Kassie smiled, and replied, "Kassie, remember, we used to hang out when we were younger."

Baralai hesitated for a moment, the memories rushing back at full force. He then remembered, smiling at his old friend, and hugged her deeply. Baralai then replied to her, "I thought I'd never see you again, you just vanished from the face of Spira"

Kassie said, "I was taken to another world, and have been there." She then explained to him about the pokemon world, and the creatures there. Kassie then remembered the small pokemon she had captured months ago, with him in mind. She had it in her party, as she usually kept 5 pokemon on her, and left the last space open for new pokemon. Kassie pulled out the pokeball and handed it to Baralai.

"This is for you." said Kassie. Baralai took the pokeball, interested as to what could be inside, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Gippal peeked his head in, interested as to what was going on. He had been walking up the stairs to Baralai's office when he heard the loud crash, and had rushed up the rest of the way. Gippal looked at the position that Baralai and Kassie were in and smirked, sure of himself that he knew what was going on. He commented to Baralai, "So, finally got yourself a girlfriend I see." Baralai blushed, though one couldn't tell with his dark complexion.

"Gippal, I wasn't expecting you to be here, this is Kassie, I think I told you about her back in the Crimson Squad."

Gippal waved his hand and said, "Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll take your word on it for now." He then noticed the pokeball in Baralai's hand.

"So, what's that ball thing in your hand?"

Baralai looked at his hand, realizing what Gippal meant and said, "It's a pokeball, Kassie gave it to me." He then opened it up, eager to see what Kassie's gift to him was.

A small bulbasaur emerged from the pokeball. It looked around confused, as it was normally used to being out in grassy fields, and not offices. Baralai looked in awe of the small creature, and slowly got up and went to it. He picked it up gently, not wanting to damage the bulb on its back, and examined it. He then turned to Kassie, and asked what it was called. Kassie replied that it was a bulbasaur, and that he could give it a personal name if he wanted to. Baralai sat at his desk, letting bulbasaur sit on the top of the desk, and thought about a name. Gippal, having very little patience, asked, "So, what are you going to call it?"

Baralai responded, "I think I'll call it Yukon, after the high summoner." Gippal stared for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Yukon, you want to name it Yukon, you might as well name it Yevon. You can come up with a better name then that 'Lai," said Gippal.

Baralai looked to Gippal and asked, "So what would you call it then?" Gippal stopped laughing and pondered.

"Well, it looks like a plant, acts like an animal, Hmm, How about hmm." Gippal stopped.

Kassie looked to them and said, "Before you two go pondering names, I should point out that this bulbasaur is a girl."

Gippal looked at the bulbasaur, and said, "A girl huh, Well, then I've got the perfect name for it, Leafstorm."

Baralai looked at Bulbasaur, then to Gippal, glanced at Kassie and then back to the Bulbasaur and said, "Well, It would be better then Yukon, at least no one can say it's not original."

Baralai then looked to the bulbasaur and said, "It's settled then, your name is Leafstorm."


	3. Chapter 2: Arcee

Authors Note: Well, as promissed I have the new chapter up. I ended up tossing out my original idea and went with this one instead. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2 Arcee

It had been a couple of days since Baralai had received Leafstorm from Kassie. He was still learning much about raising his young bulbasaur. Kassie meanwhile had been readjusting to life back in Spira, and was out in the training yard, meant for the Warrior Monks, working with a member of her pokemon team, an Espeon named Arcee. Baralai had discovered within moments of meeting Arcee that she was a very special pokemon. The thing that made Arcee special was that unlike most Espeons, Arcee could communicate with Telepathy. He had discovered this fact while Kassie had been out of the room, he could remember that moment well.

(AN. I've never done flashback scenes before, so hopefully this sounds ok)

Flashback:

Baralai looked at the Espeon with an intrigued look on his face. He said to Kassie, "She is quite different, you know? I can't believe that pokemon are so wide in variety."

Kassie smiled "Yeah, there are several different types, Arcee is just one of the many, I believe the last count I had heard for the different species was 493 pokemon, but they still suspect there to be even more then that."

Baralai's eyes widened at the number, and simply sat down mulling over this information. He was vastly surprised at the known number, and hoped that he would get to see more of these creatures. Suddenly a small rumbling sound was heard, and Baralai looked around the room, wondering what could have caused it. After hearing it again, he and Kassie both realized that Arcee's stomach was rumbling. Kassie turned to Baralai, "Would you mind watching Arcee for me? I have some pokemon food for her in my pack, but it's in your apartment"

Baralai replied, "Sure, I don't mind."

He then unlocked the door leading from his office to his apartment so that Kassie could enter. Baralai had always been glad for the fact that he never had to walk far from his office to his apartment, as he could get a lot more work done, and yet still manage his way to a soft bed when he was exhausted. Shortly after Kassie walked out of the room, he heard a strange voice _. "I am so glad I didn't have to tell her directly that I needed some food, I tend to startle her sometimes doing that."_

Baralai jumped, and looked to Arcee, thinking she could tell him where the strange voice was coming from, by pointing in the general direction. Arcee tilted her head and gave him a look that could be read as, 'What's the matter with you?' Baralai seeing that he wasn't going to get a hint from Arcee finally said, "Alright, who just spoke"

He then heard the voice say, _"Oops, guess Kassie forgot to tell you more about me. It's just me Arcee, I'm telepathic."_

Baralai looked at Arcee and was in shock. He could see the look on her face as a slight smirk, and really was starting to wonder about his own sanity. He finally said, "Prove it."

Arcee jumped off the desk, and walked up to him while at the same time saying_, "And how exactly do you want me to prove it? I can't exactly speak telepathically and make the words come out of my mouth." _

Needless to say that Baralai felt convinced just by the fact that the entire time Arcee had been talking, she'd walked towards him, in a very relaxed manner, and he just couldn't explain it, but he just felt convinced."

End Flashback

Baralai smiled at the memory, as afterwards, Kassie had walked back in, and he was able to ask her more about Arcee. He had been somewhat disappointed to learn that Leafstorm would never be able to talk like Arcee, but soon got over that disappointment when Arcee started to translate to him what Leafstorm would say to him. He could understand quite well why Arcee was special, as now he knew that not only was Leafstorm very young level wise, but she was also relatively young age wise. It seemed when Kassie had caught her, Leafstorm had only been a month old, making her roughly 6 months old now. Kassie had explained to him about the different abilities a bulbasaur could use as they grew in levels, and got stronger. Baralai took out Leafstorm's pokeball, and released her out of it, and then picked her up so that they could go join Kassie and Arcee out on the training field. Another thing that Baralai was thankful for was that his office window had a perfect view of the field, so that if he needed a break from working, he was able to watch the monks train, which to a warrior such as he, that was something that helped make the day lighter.

Soon the two were at the field, and Baralai let Leafstorm down, so that she could run over to Kassie. Kassie smiled to Leafstorm, then to Baralai, and said, "Would you like to train with us?"

Baralai had been eager to learn more about how he could train Leafstorm, and readily agreed to join them. Kassie quickly explained that the best training a pokemon could ever receive was to have mock battles. Baralai remembered when Kassie had explained to him about the two attacks Leafstorm could use, and felt that not only would his bulbasaur get some experience, but he would as well, in learning how to be in a battle with his pokemon. The wind blew gently around the two pokemon, and Kassie went to fetch a monk in the area, to judge the match. Baralai had made sure that the day he and Kassie were reunited, that all the priests, and monks had been able to meet her and his Bulbasaur so that they would know that Leafstorm wasn't a fiend, and that Kassie wasn't a 'Fiend tamer" as some had first wanted to call her. Soon, Kassie returned with one monk that Baralai knew quite well. This particular monk was called Markus, and was one of the few monks that Baralai had become good friends with. Soon they were ready, and Baralai felt that he could learn much in his first battle.

Author's Note: I'm ending it here, so I can work on making the battle interesting, also I'm using the known number of pokemon up through the new Diamond and Pearl games, for anyone wondering. When I first started this story, I had planned on including new pokemon, hence I felt that using the known number would be helpful in showing that. Please leave a review if you can, because I would like to hear some comments on how I portrayed Arcee. Also, on Markus, I just simply choose to give a monk a name, since none of them actually had names in the games. Also, expect to see one more pokemon with a name inspired from Transformers, I won't say what it is yet, but i won't mind if people want to guess. And as one last note, the reason as to why Arcee is telepathic is because in the anime they've had a telepathic lapras, and some other pokemon that spoke telepathically psychic or not, hence i felt an espeon that spoke telepathically wasn't going to be a big deal.


	4. Chapter 3 The First Battle

**AN: **Ok, I know this is a short chapter and it's been a while, but I honestly was having a bit of writers block on how to write the battle portion of the chapter. I've also had so much going on in my everyday life that i havn't been able to do a lot of writing, besides having plot bunnies from hell for stories of a non final fantasy/pokemon base. So here's the chapter as I have it, and I'll work on the next one as soon as I can.

**AN2: **There may be more added to this chapter at a later time, if that happens, I will delete this chapter and replace it with the new one so that alerts do go out. I'm just going to give fair warning on this right now.

Chapter 3 The First Battle

Beta'd by: Stormy-Mist, and Keith

Kassie laid out the ground rules of the battle, mostly so that both Baralai and Markus would be able to understand what a Pokemon battle was about. The rules were simple, one pokemon each, which was mostly so Kassie would remember not to bring out any of her other pokemon, and no time limit. Markus flipped a gil coin to see who would get the first attack. The coin flip ended up declaring that Baralai would get the first move, which Kassie was willing to accept. Kassie did not plan on going extremely easy on Baralai, but she didn't want to be too tough on him, as it was his first battle. Soon the battle commenced. Baralai addressed Leafstorm to start off with a Tackle attack, as his Bulbasaur currently only knew two moves, Tackle and Growl. Kassie decided that for her first move, a Tail Whip was in order. Bulbasaur rushed forward hoping to catch Arcee in the side, with it's tackle attack, but missed when Arcee jumped out of the way, then proceeded to hit Bulbasaur with her tail, just enough to lower it's defense, but not enough to seriously injure it. Bulbasaur shook off the tail whip attack and prepared for her next set of orders from Baralai. Baralai called to her to try tackle attack again which this time hit Arcee. Arcee fought back with a tackle of her own, sending Bulbasaur flying to the other end of the field.

The battle continued on in this matter of fashion until finally Bulbasaur could take no more and collapsed. Baralai picked up his injured Pokemon and then approached Kassie, whom had Arcee in her own arms. The two shook hands, satisfied with the result of the battle. Baralai had managed to gain a great deal of knowledge regarding pokemon battles, and Kassie had been able to give Arcee a much needed chance to battle.

It was shortly after the conclusion of the battle that everything, that had been routine in the past year since Vegnagun, collapsed. Baralai, upon returning to his office and setting Leafstorm in the small basket he had set up for her in his office to lie in, received an incoming transmission via comsphere.


End file.
